


Weight

by SilverGold



Series: OzGlyn Week 2021 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Day 3, F/M, OzGlyn Week, ozglyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGold/pseuds/SilverGold
Summary: OzGlyn Week Day 3: Truth and/or Secrets
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Ozpin
Series: OzGlyn Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210196
Kudos: 4





	Weight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Truth and/or Secrets 
> 
> It was fun to write them as teens. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy :)

Valian spring is marked by the rains before the flowers and fields are vibrant and lush once more. Though winter is short and mild, the plethora of colors inevitably dulled in the colder months. Torrential downfalls washed out the frozen top layers of soil, giving way to enriched, pliant earth. In the kingdom, the changing of the season was heralded by a host of festivals and markets. 

Glynda herself was partial to the variety of seasonal teas and even the cheesecakes traditionally sold all over Vale during this time. The festivities also marked the start of the term break, which meant most Beacon students were currently off-campus enjoying themselves. Glynda had been excited for weeks, especially for the equestrian games. As the only native Valian on her team, she had been prompt in her insistence they all go out into the city to explore. They all eagerly agreed, but days leading up to the ceremonies, her partner (and team leader) had grown distant. 

When she reminded him of their plans for the day, he dismissed her without a glance and said he wouldn't be attending. It broke her heart. The other two team members were still very excited and convinced her to give Ozpin his space. She agreed, and they left.

There was so much to do in town they had been gone hours and not seen half the attractions. Though by the time they sat for tea and cheesecake, Glynda could not stand it any longer. She ordered an extra slice and one' artisan cocoa' and left her teammates to flirt with each other. With everyone else accompanied by their team partner, she was beginning to feel odd…and she admittedly had not stopped thinking about him. 

Ozpin was normally his cool, slightly cocky self. Strutting around with his cane and winking at her every time he said something to make her eyes roll. But there were other instances where she caught him talking to himself. Always hurried and stressed. He suffered from mood drops not long after, and she noticed he tended to disappear from their dorm in the middle of the night.

Of course, she, being her, would not tolerate it and had told him as much. Normally, he would brush her off and smile. Tease her. 

"You do care!" He'd jeer, blowing her kisses, a smirk plastered on his damnably handsome face. Immediately after, he bounced right back.

This time seemed different…this time, he wasn't stressed; he was angry. Perhaps even with her. It stung at her pride how much his cross dismissal had upset her. Glynda was not one to let others get to her, but Ozpin was special. After their rocky start in the forest, they had gradually grown closer. Glynda thought things had been progressing very well. They quickly learned how to adapt to one another's styles and were growing every day. They studied together frequently, and he excelled academically…Glynda doubted the source of his stress was related to school. 

But when she asked, he only played coy… it made her feel so foolish. Like she had misinterpreted their familiarity. For all of their progress, Ozpin could not trust her with the truth. It seemed like whenever they got close, Ozpin soon changed his mind and backed off. It left her confused and hurt, and all she wanted was to support him. Like she promised she would.

By the time she made it back to the dorm, the sun was setting, and the cocoa was lukewarm. She knocks before entering and is surprised to step into complete darkness. In the dim light from the hallway, she can see him curled up on his bed.

Hurriedly turning on her desk lamp, she set the food down and slipped out of her sandals. There was something so unbearable about him alone in the dark while everyone else was out having fun. Glynda's brow knit in worry as she nervously smooths her dress. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself and tiptoed toward the bed, and sat on the edge. 

Bravely, she lay her hand on his back.

"Hey," Glynda begins quietly. She is so out of her element, but she had to try, at least. For him.

To her relief, Ozpin is awake, turning his head toward her before letting it fall back down to the pillow.

"Hey," He mumbled. 

Glynda opened her mouth as her stomach twisted. At least he was no longer angry with her.

"Can we talk?" She asks softly.

Ozpin sat up and hung his feet off the bed, looking at her with bleary eyes. "Why are you back? You were so excited for the festival," He asks, rubbing his face.

Glynda swallows, "It wasn't fun without you. No one was driving me up the wall."

'Heh."

Glynda scoots in closer, sitting beside him, and takes another deep breath, "I meant it when I said I would support you… You can talk to me, Oz."

"Please, tell me what's wrong. Is it me?"

Ozpin looks away, and she instinctively leaned closer, feeling her heart race.

"Of course not," He spat, "You're my favorite thing about this place."

Her heart raced anew, for an entirely different reason, and it was her turn to retreat. "Oh."

"Then…"

"I don't want to talk about it. Trust me. You won't be able to help."

Her momentary relief was gone, replaced now by something more than worry. "Ozpin…"

She reaches for his hand, glad when he didn't yank it away. "You can trust me. I'm your partner, your friend," She insists.

"I…care about you."

That brought his gaze back to hers, "Yeah?"

"A lot," She flushed, embarrassed and insecure, but if she wanted honesty from him, it was only fair she gave it. He had no idea…

Ozpin held her gaze for a moment, unable to manage a witty remark as usual.

"I cannot allow you to get hurt," He said cryptically, leaving her more confused than before. She was at a loss for words. Did he mean on a mission, or by whatever it was between them? 

"As long as we keep working so well together, I won't."

Then he did pull his hand from hers, anger returning on his face before whipping his head away. 

"You don't understand!" He shouts. 

Glynda balked, eyes wide, hurt, and confusion evident on her face. She blinks, watching his shoulders tense, his head bowing low as he hid his face in his hands. She did not understand.

Before she could try again, he started to sob. Her heart plummeted into the pit of her stomach. She didn't know what to say; she was afraid to speak at all, so she threw her arms around him instead. Only to wrench back when he shouted again.

"NO! I am not involving her!"

If she was startled before, now she was near shaking. She could feel the pulse of Aura, almost rolling off him in waves of anger. 

Silence.

He seemed to fight against himself, and all she could do was watch and scramble for a course of action. 

"You don't understand." He repeats, and she is unsure if he was talking to her. Then his shoulders slumped, his hands fell, and he looked so defeated Glynda wanted to cry herself. 

Ozpin cursed under his breath and reaches for her hand, clutching it tightly.

"I know you meant it."

She squeezes back.

"You can tell me anything."

Ozpin sways and nods his head, "Alright…but you need to prepare yourself. It's a bit much."

Finally, he looked back at her and wiped the tears from his eyes.

She gripped his hand in both of hers and took a moment to ready herself for whatever it was she was about to learn.

"When you're ready."

Ozpin procured his cane and dropped it in his lap, tracing the filigreed pattern absently before swallowing, "It started a year back."

\---

"This is very good." Ozpin comments before shoveling another piece of cheesecake into his mouth. "Mm." He washed it down with a gulp of cocoa.

A weak smile is his silent answer. She wished she had brought a whole cake…or several. They deserved it, in her honest opinion. At least, she was glad to see him enjoying it. Even though the cocoa had been microwaved.

"Can we get more tomorrow?"

Glynda perks up, smile broadening, "Of course, the festival is on all week." However, she had forgotten about all of that in the wake of the truth. Meeting the late Hero King and learning about an eternal war, God's existence, and the possibility of apocalyptic judgment. All of that and the fact that the weight of the world rested on her partner's shoulders had left her numb. Overwhelmed and terrified. 

Things had gotten rough for a moment, and it was Ozpin who ended up comforting her. There was nothing that could have prepared her for any of it.

However, with the dust beginning to settle, she could feel their bond was stronger now than it had ever been. Now that he could be honest with her, everything seemed to slot itself into place. 

"It's a date," He affirms, winking at her.

She could not have been more relieved to see him back to normal, "Is it?" She asks, treating him to one of her trademark stares.

To her immense surprise, Ozpin leaned in and kissed her cheek. Glynda flushed and opened her mouth to say something but her words were lost. 

"If you'll have me."

"I think I was clear on that," She scoffs.

For the first time in a week, he grinned.


End file.
